


Ghosting

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Fic participante del desafío cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero tenía que ver con el Coronavirus, sí.
Kudos: 3





	Ghosting

Yuu daba una calada a su cigarrillo mientras su espalda se apoyaba en el borde que separaba el balcón de su departamento, y el interior de este último. Había dejado de ver la hora en su teléfono, pero claramente ya había amanecido.

Su horario de sueño se desordenó tanto como su habitación, tan pronto perdió su trabajo y comenzó la cuarentena. No iba a romantizar los tiempos en que podía salir a la calle y hacer su vida normal, porque, honestamente, no había mucha diferencia en los últimos tiempos.

Había varios amigos a quienes extrañaba visitar, los mismos a quienes debía contestar sus mensajes, al menos, por cortesía. Después de todo, hace meses, o quizás hasta un año, había agarrado la manía de ignorar mensajes, etiquetas y correos. No era algo que hacía de forma deliberada. De hecho, cada día su cabeza taladraba el recordatorio de sus respuestas pendientes. Pero no era tan fácil como llegar y entablar una conversación normal como tan bien podía hacer hace unos años atrás.

El hervidor en la cocina hizo un “click” indicando que el agua para su café estaba lista. Yuu no necesitaba esa cafeína, pero dado que ya era de mañana, decidió continuar con su diario café por el desayuno. Pero no tenía hambre, así que sólo sería esa taza, por ahora.

Se sentó en el sofá y apagó su cigarrillo en el plato de cerámica donde se había servido unas galletas untadas con mermelada hace ya varias horas.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes café?

Yuu levantó la vista mientras sus labios tocaban el borde del tazón para dar el primer sorbo.

—Eso no debería importarte.

—¿Lo haces por mí?

La figura de su ex mejor amigo, Akira, apareció en la silla del comedor, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Hace días que su recuerdo no dejaba de agobiarle. Tal vez porque ahora Yuu tenía menos cosas de las cuáles ocuparse, volviendo su cabeza caldo de cultivo para todos los recuerdos y pensamientos que, normalmente, evitaría con trabajo arduo y alguna serie de tres temporadas y cuyos capítulos duran, al menos, cuarenta minutos.

—No eres el centro del universo, Akira.

—Lo soy para ti.

La mano del dueño del departamento, dejó el tazón de café en el plato junto a la aplastada colilla de su cigarrillo.

—¿No te aburres de hacerme la vida imposible? Ya te fuiste a vivir con tu noviecito —se puso de pie y volvió a caminar en dirección al balcón para volver a sacar la caja de su bolsillo que contenía su vicio—. Déjame en paz.

Esa vez, Yuu apoyó sus antebrazos sobre las barras que le contenían de saltar del elevado piso donde se encontraba viviendo. Sin embargo, tal metal resultaba tan inútil como un cono de tránsito si cualquiera se encontraba lo suficientemente decidido o atolondrado por sus emociones como para hacer caso omiso de tal contención. Era simbólico, sí. Pero si Yuu hubiese sido tan suicida como lo era de obstinado, poco le habría importado un signo físico como tal.

Como todos aquellos que intentó ignorar por creer ciegamente que Akira era tan amigo suyo, como Yuu lo era de él.

Akira volvió a seguirlo, imitando la posición del moreno para poder observar los edificios enormes que se extendían alrededor de ambos. Sin quitar su mirada del paisaje, estiró una mano hacia su izquierda. Yuu le observó y escupió el humo con una risa.

—Compra los tuyos.

—Te ves patético fumando solo. Deja que te acompañe.

El moreno volteó para darle una fugaz mirada al rubio. Sacó nuevamente su caja, y le entregó un cigarrillo. Luego, su encendedor.

Ambos jóvenes vieron cómo el sol poco a poco teñía de vívidos colores las tiendas, escuelas, universidades y casas de la ciudad. La misma luz, tibia y acogedora iluminó el rostro de Yuu, quien cerró los ojos y respiró ondo. Sus pulmones agradecieron el gesto, luego de la nicotina y alquitrán que recibieron antes.

—Tu cabello está creciendo de nuevo, ¿te aburrió dejarlo corto?

—No hay _delivery_ de peluqueros.

Akira exhaló una de esas tontas risas que tan grabadas tenía Yuu. Así como todas las tardes que pasaban hablando sobre los compañeros de clase que les caían mal. Yuu constantemente recordaba todas esas cosas, pero por el bien de cerrar de una vez por todas aquel “ciclo” que significó el dejar de ser amigo de Akira, evitaba contárselo a sus otros amigos. Quizá porque muchos de ellos, aún eran amigos de Akira.

—Recuerdo cuando me mencionaste que querías cortarlo —Akira extendió su mano hasta levantar parte de las hebras negras de su antiguo amigo. Yuu sólo se mordió el labio, dejándole jugar con su cabello—. Te dije que podríamos ir juntos a una peluquería cuando me decidiera qué corte quería yo.

—Nunca lo hiciste —aspiró hasta que su garganta quemó y sintió deseos de toser, mas, se contuvo—. Estuve un mes entero esperándote… ¿Qué digo? Porque si sumo todo lo que realmente te esperé…

—Disculpa —dijo, una vez más, con esa boba risa y dando un golpecito en su cabeza como lo haría un distraído personaje de anime. Pero Akira era real y sabía perfectamente qué cosas hizo mal, y cuáles, de plano, no hizo.

—Desde entonces siento asco por mi cabello largo. De forma irremediable, me recuerda a todos los años que estuviste junto a mí.

Ambos apagaron los cigarrillos. Yuu, lo hizo en la misma barra donde hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba apoyado, y luego tiró la colilla sobre el macetero de una planta que hace bastante había dejado de recibir su atención. Akira, apagó el cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato.

El dormitorio que durante las primeras semanas de cuarentena Yuu había intentado mantener lo más ordenado posible, había sucumbido ante el desinterés y la poca motivación del moreno por levantarse. En el suelo había prendas de ropa sucias y limpias, mezclándose entre sí. Al mismo tiempo que el pequeño cubo de basura colapsaba de desechos como envoltorios de chocolates y otras golosinas, hojas arrugadas del diario de Yuu y varias botellas de cerveza.

La cabellera cada vez más enredada y larga de Yuu se vertió sobre el cubrecama como un bote de pintura negra sobre un lienzo inmaculado, en medio de un basural.

Cuando Akira estaba a punto de hablar, Yuu le interrumpió.

—Si vienes a criticar la forma en cómo vivo, te aviso que mi madre me llama día por medio.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó desde la entrada de la habitación, mirando a ratos el suelo para no tropezar con nada.

Yuu se incorporó y le miró incrédulo.

—¿Realmente te importa?

Akira guardó silencio y mostró las palmas abiertas a Yuu.

—Si vas a quedarte, guarda silencio. Estoy intentando olvidar tu voz, las cosas que me dijiste, tu forma de vestir y el cariño que tenía a tu familia.

—¿También lo que te hice?

—No —respondió con convicción, acomodándose hasta quedar de lado en la cama y dándole la espalda al rubio—. Es lo único que no quiero olvidar de ti.

Yuu apretó los ojos por unos segundos, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Odiaba no tener nada que hacer. Odiaba no poder obligarse a ser productivo como sus demás amigos: trabajar desde casa, aprender un nuevo idioma, retomar la guitarra o leer un nuevo libro. Sólo tenía ganas de comer y dormir hasta morir por cualquiera de esas dos causas, pero sabía lo poco probable que eso era.

Cuando miró por encima del hombro, Akira ya no estaba en su habitación. Sin embargo, poco antes de que se quedara dormido, sintió cómo unos brazos le rodeaban, y un mentón se apoyaba en su hombro.

—Déjame.

—Lo siento.

—Mentira.

—En verdad lo siento.

—¡NO! ¡NO LO SIENTES! ¡No te dolió cuando botaste años de amistad por un aparecido! —se irguió apoyándose en una de sus manos hasta quedar sentado en la cama—. Y no me vengas con eso de “Es que estaba muy enamorado” porque he estado enamorado un montón de veces desde que te conozco y soy tu amigo, ¡y jamás te abandoné!

—Tal vez nunca estuviste realmente enamorado, Yuu —Akira también acabó sentado en la cama. Su mano se posó en el hombro de Yuu, para luego deslizarse y subir hasta su mejilla, la cual acarició de forma condescendiente—. Tal vez me equivoqué y no te quise tanto. Tal vez nunca fuiste un mejor amigo. Tal vez nunca fuiste un amigo siquiera

El rostro de Yuu, de cuyos ojos ya habían brotado las lágrimas hasta caer sobre la cama, acabó arrugándose y bajando su mirada. La mano de Akira se sentía fría, como siempre le recordaba, pero sus palabras quemaban y hacían cenizas su corazón.

Gritó y tomó la ropa de cama para cubrir con ella el rostro y cabeza de Akira. No quería escucharlo, no quería verlo nunca más. Akira se sacudió debajo de las sábanas y cubrecama, tal como lo hacía la cabeza de Yuu cada vez que los recuerdos de su antigua amistad con el chico le azotaban. Se retorció, en silencio, hasta que de pronto el moreno dejó de sentirlo bajo suyo.

Con cuidado, apartó el cubrecama y vio que ya no había nada. Los pensamientos sobre Akira habían desaparecido por ahora, y lo agradecía.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a acomodarse para dormir. Cerró los ojos, suspiró de forma pesada, interrumpida por hipidos.

A sus espaldas, y sin percatarse, se había comenzado a elevar una sábana del lío de ropa que había quedado en el suelo.

— _We want action and decision that we can fake…_

Yuu escuchó la poco afinada voz de Akira una vez más, intentando cantar parte de una canción que siempre oía cuando se sentía nostálgico con respecto al rubio.

— _We got fire cracker wishes that we can make…_

Derrotado, y recordando todas esas tardes de estudio escuchando música juntos, Yuu esbozó una sonrisa cuando quedó bocarriba en la cama, mirando el recuerdo de su antiguo amigo transformándose en una representación clásica de un fantasma. Porque, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que era Akira en su vida aún, un fantasma que le hablaba cuando todo estaba silencioso, salvo sus pensamientos.


End file.
